Not The Person You Used To Be
by LittleNapoleon
Summary: A spell gone haywire, Bonnie accidentally resurrects a long since dead woman, who has no idea who she is other than she woke up in a grave and Caroline has her necklace. But, as it turns out, she has a connection with Damon and Stefan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had written something similar to this way back when I was just starting out on here, and I had an idea for a completely different idea for it. This is not a rewrite (for once), but a different idea. **

**Anyway, I don't own stuff, yada, yada. Enjoy! **

**Summary: A spell on haywire, Bonnie accidentally resurrects a long since dead woman, who has no idea who she is other than she woke up in a grave and Caroline has her necklace. But, as it turns out, she has a connection with Damon and Stefan.**

* * *

**Not The Person You Used To Be.**

**Chapter I**

* * *

There was something completely _wrong_ about the situation. She hadn't even opened her eyes yet, but she could smell dirt. Earth. And something...rotting. A building pressure in her chest made her inhale a breath of air and cough. They were gut wrenching, as if her body was trying to expel something from her lungs.

Speaking of, her lungs were on fire. Burning, begging for air. She kept trying to inhale, and it was becoming hard to do so. She tried to pull her arms up to grab at her throat, but they hit something solid. She finally cracked open her eyes, pitch blackness meeting her gaze.

Where was she? She tried to think back to figure out where she was and how she got there. But, it was like trying to grab something in a thick mass of fog. She kept getting nothing, and all she could focus on was that her lungs were burning and she needed to _breathe_.

She lifted her hand up and pressed it against the solid object there. Her fist pounded against the surface there, her knuckles brushing against the rough wood there. She started to panic when she realized that she was in a box, trapped somewhere.

She opened her mouth to try and scream, call for help, but it just sounded like a hiss of air coming out of her mouth, her throat burning. She coughed harshly again, tears collecting in her eyes. She pounded her fists against the wood, a few snaps filling the silence of the inside. It must not have been old to break so easily.

Placing her hands flat against the box, she arched her back up and pushed as hard as she could. The wood let out a snap, her arms straining to break free. When she fell back down onto the bottom of the shallow box, the wood she had previously been pushing broke and dirt started to fall down into the box.

Working quickly, she tried to rip off the remaining wood, dirt falling on her face and in her eyes. She coughed again and attempted to suck air into her lungs, but it felt like she was breathing through a straw. Her chest tight and lungs burning.

Sticking her hands up through the hole she had made, she grabbed and the dirt and attempted to push it down below herself and into the box. After a few seconds of struggling, she managed to pull herself up into a sitting position and clawed away at the dirt.

She had no idea what she was doing in a box under a mound of dirt, or how long she had been down there for, but she knew that she needed to get out before she started to suffocate.

She managed to pull herself into a standing position, grabbing handfuls of dirt and scooped them around her, trying to clear a way out. As her arms were starting to burn and sleepiness was taking hold, she pushed her hand up through the dirt and shoved it through the surface.

The air was cool, refreshing on her skin. She quickly pulled her hand back down, dirt filling the spot again. She dug and pulled more dirt around herself, a hole appearing on the surface. Fresh air filtered in and she inhaled deeply, gasping and coughing.

She didn't move, her head resting against the side of the hole. She wanted to close her eyes, to sleep, but she needed to get out. She stuck her hands up through the hole and pushed with her legs, hooking her arm against the ground above the hole and pulled the upper half of herself out into the air above the hole.

She groaned in pain, her muscles burning and her heart beating harshly against her rib cage. She pulled her legs out of the hole finally, collapsing on the ground and curled onto her side in the grass, coughing and gasping as her lungs took in the air.

She closed her eyes, not sure how much time passed. Her body felt light, numb. But, there was something pulling her, tugging gently at her subconscious. Telling her that she needed to get up and go somewhere.

Her green eyes opened again, her dirt coated brown hair a mess atop her head. She pushed herself up onto her feet again, her legs shaking as she felt that tug again. Something was pulling her towards them, and she needed to figure out why.

She started to walk, stumbling as her legs were starting to become used to having blood flow to them again. Her limbs felt heavy and stiff, like she hadn't moved in a long time. She probably hadn't.

She started to pick up her pace as she walked towards the more recent part of the grave yard.

* * *

On the other side of town, Elena Gilbert was shaking her friend, Bonnie. She was practising a spell on a necklace that Caroline had brought over, to see if they could find out who it belonged to. Bonnie wanted to hone in on her skills so she could be stronger, but when things seemed to be going okay, Bonnie started to feel odd. Then pain started to make her cry out, blood gushing from her nose and onto her teeth.

Now, she was unresponsive to Elena's and Caroline's cries.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked, laying Bonnie on her side. Elena just shook her head, looking concerned.

"I don't know, I tried to get her to pull herself out of the spell, but she passed out." she explained, shaking her friend again as she called her name.

"Please don't tell me that spell killed her, that it backfired." Caroline said, pressing her hand against her mouth. She could smell Bonnie's blood, and could hear Elena's frantic heart beat.

"Give her some time to recover," Elena said, "she's still breathing."

Caroline nodded, the two girls trying to get Bonnie to wake up for a full five minutes before they got a response. Bonnie coughed, grabbing at her chest as Elena sat her up. She ran a hand across her nose, looking down at the blood.

"The spell didn't work." she stated, picking up the rusted necklace from in the centre of the candles, handing it back to Caroline.

"You're okay?" Elena asked, Bonnie nodded her head.

"There's something off, though," she stated, pulling her spell book towards her, "I think I did something."

Elena shared a look with Caroline, "like what?" she asked, turning her head back towards Bonnie.

"I'm not sure," Bonnie said, still reading through the spell. "It doesn't say anything about when it backfires."

"I'm sure nothing too bad happened," Caroline said, looking down at the necklace. "I mean, you didn't start the apocalypse or something."

Elena shook her head, taking a glance at the necklace in Caroline's hand. "Where did you get that, anyway?" she asked.

Caroline shrugged, "I got dragged into helping Damon look through some of Stefan's book shelves. I found this necklace sticking out of one of the books. Damon said that I could keep it, he sounded a little bitter about it, too."

Elena nodded her head, turning back to Bonnie. She was going to say something, but there was a thump outside Bonnie's front door. Bonnie stood quickly, Caroline following. The two of them approached the door as someone knocked.

Bonnie was expecting Damon or someone, but she didn't expect a girl to be standing there. She was covered in dirt, a ratty looking dress hanging off her body. Elena pushed up beside Bonnie, the girl's eyes moving towards her. Her breathing was laboured, her green eyes clouded.

"Can we help you?" she asked, staring into the girl's green eyes that looked so familiar. The girl looked to be no older than Elena or Stefan, but there was something off about her.

She pointed a shaking finger towards Caroline, her voice rough and low.

"My necklace..." she breathed, before falling forward and passed out on the front porch.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the response so far! I'm a little surprised, honestly. Here's the next chapter! **

**I once again don't own the characters and places that you recognize. :)**

**Summary: A spell gone haywire, Bonnie accidentally resurrects a long since dead woman, who has no idea who she is other than she woke up in a grave and Caroline has her necklace. But, as it turns out, she has a connection with Damon and Stefan.**

* * *

**Not The Person You Used To Be.**

**Chapter II**

* * *

"Whoa!" Elena called out, reaching out and catching the falling girl. Bonnie and Caroline helped her friend take the passed out woman into Bonnie's house after determining that she was human. Elena and Caroline placed her down on the couch, the three of them looking down at her.

Caroline looked down at the rusted necklace, taking a glance over at her two friends. "This belongs to her?" she asked.

"Seems like it." Bonnie said, watching as Elena checked to make sure that the passed out girl was still breathing.

"She's covered in dirt." Elena stated, rubbing some of the dirt off her own fingers. Caroline chuckled, gesturing towards the girl.

"So, is she like a zombie or something?"

Elena gave Caroline a look, which only caused the blonde to shrug. Bonnie quickly walked towards the kitchen, opening up the cupboards, pulling down a cup and filling it with water.

"I'm going to call Damon." Elena stated, pulling out her phone.

"He's not coming in my house," Bonnie stated, moving back towards the girl, "tell him that we're going to make sure that she's okay and then he can see her in another place."

"Bonnie," Elena sighed, "Caroline got the necklace from him, he probably has an idea who she is."

Bonnie looked like she was going to retort when the girl on the couch shifted, opening her eyes again. She looked around, confused. Bonnie walked forward, holding the cup of water out towards her.

"Here," she said, "drink this. It'll make you feel better."

The girl took the cup carefully from Bonnie's hand, taking a long gulp from the water. "Thank you." she stated, looking over at the two other girls.

"What's your name?" Elena asked, coming to sit down beside her. The girl's eyes followed her, then looked away at the floor for a few moments. She shook her head, looking back up at Elena.

"I don't know," she said with a sigh, "it's just...I can't...remember. I woke up in this...box under a bunch of dirt. I was in a grave yard, and something...pulled me towards here," she glanced up at Caroline, "but, I remember that necklace is mine. I used to wear it and it was very important to me..."

Caroline stepped forward then, holding out the necklace towards her. "I'm sorry," she said, "this guy, Damon, gave it to me. I didn't know it was yours."

The girl took it from her, brushing some of the dirt off the crystal in the pendant. "It's fine, I forgive you."

"So, you pulled yourself out of a grave?" Bonnie asked, looking a little shaken up. The girl glanced up at her, nodding her head.

Elena looked at Bonnie, looking a little confused. "Is this...?" she asked, "Is this what you meant when you felt something was off?"

Bonnie sighed, pressing a hand against her temple. "How do I fix this?" she asked herself.

"I don't think you can, Bonnie," Caroline said gently, "unless you want to kill her again."

The girl's eyes widened in fear, Elena chuckling and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Nobody is going to hurt you."

"Maybe you should call Damon now," Caroline said, "I'm going to see if I can explain to her how the shower works and get her some fresh clothes."

Elena nodded, standing up and walking towards the kitchen as she pulled out her cell. Caroline helped the girl up to her feet and walked her towards the bathroom.

Elena looked down at her contacts and clicked Damon's name, waiting as it rang. It was a few moments before Damon's voice came through on the other end.

"_Elena." _He drawled, Elena taking a glance over at the empty living room, Bonnie probably upstairs at the moment and she could hear Caroline explaining how to work the nobs on the shower.

"We have a problem." Elena stated, turning away to look down at the counter top. She could almost hear Damon's eye roll on the other end.

"_What's happening this time?" _he asked, Elena scowling into the phone.

"A spell of Bonnie's has gone bad, and it seems like she's brought someone back from the dead," Elena stated, deciding not to sugar coat it, "she showed up at Bonnie's house and wanted the necklace that you told Caroline she could have."

There was a pause on the other end, Elena waiting a few moments. "You still there?"

"_Look, I'm heading there right-"_

"Bonnie doesn't want you over here," Elena interrupted, "she doesn't even remember her own name, so if you do know her, there's a chance she doesn't know you. We just want to get her fixed up again, and we'll come to see you."

"_Are you kidding me?"_

"It's the way it is." Elena stated, picking up on the sound of running water. Caroline was now in the living room, probably listening in on Elena's phone call.

"_Alright, I want to see her tonight."_

Elena took a quick glance at the clock, then lets out a sigh, "alright, we'll be there in an hour or two." she ended the call, taking a glance at Caroline.

"He seems to know who we are talking about," Elena said, walking into the living room, "is she okay?"

"She's confused out of her mind," Caroline said, "but she catches on pretty quickly."

"Good." Elena said, leaning back against the couch as Bonnie walked back downstairs with a pair of sweat pants and a shirt.

* * *

It was a while before Elena found herself and Caroline driving towards the boarding house, the amnesiac sitting in the back seat in one of Bonnie's old shirts and sweat pants. She didn't say much after getting out of the shower, and Elena guessed that she didn't have much to say.

"Do you know Damon?" Caroline asked, turning to look at her. She watched as the girl just shook her head.

"I don't." she stated.

"What about Stefan?" Elena asked, noticing the girl freeze up slightly. She blinked, an image flicking out of her foggy brain of a little boy with green eyes and a kind smile.

"A little," she said, "I don't know why I do."

"Don't worry," Caroline said, "we will figure it out."

The girl just nodded her head, taking a glance out of the window. She watched as a house pulled into view, Elena's car stopping in the drive way. She got out when Elena and Caroline did, the three of them walking up into the house.

Elena opened the door and walked into the house, Damon coming down the stairs a few moments later. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the girl standing behind Caroline. Her eyebrows furrowed, a frown crossing her lips as Damon walked towards her.

"She doesn't remember anything?" Damon asked after a few moments of silence. Elena nodded, crossing her arms.

"She seems to know English and motor skills, but that's about the extent of her knowledge." she said, Damon walking towards the girl.

"You know her?" Caroline asked, Damon nodding his head.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I know my own sister," he stated, "she's human, how is that even...?"

"Bonnie's spell seemed to do a lot of things." Elena muttered, watching as the girl looked Damon up and down, a frown on her face. Now that it was mentioned, Elena could pick up a lot of similarities between the girl and Stefan.

They were _very_ similar, actually. She had the same green eyes, and now that her hair was washed, she seemed to have a little bit of a darker shade of brown hair. But, she had the same set of frown, and broodiness.

"So, she's your younger sister, then?" Elena asked, Damon nodding his head.

"She's also Stefan's twin," he stated, "though, she's obviously not aware of any of this at the moment."

"Who are you?" the twin in question asked, Damon smirking down at her slightly.

"Damon Salvatore," he said, "your big brother."

She stared at him, looking utterly confused. "Who...who am I? What happened to me?" she asked.

"You are Eloise Salvatore," he said, "though, we call you Ellie. And you passed away over a hundred years ago, though now, somehow, you are back."

Ellie looked between Elena and Caroline, then back at Damon. "You are my brother?"

"Yep." he said, crossing his arms.

Ellie shook her head, placing a hand on the back of her neck. "Why can't I remember any of this?" she asked herself.

"I would give it a few days," Elena said, "maybe Bonnie's spell has effected your memory and once the after effects have died off, you might start to remember things."

Ellie nodded her head, "I need sleep." she stated, Elena glancing at Damon.

"You really think I would let you keep her at judgy's house?" Damon asked, stepping aside as Ellie wondered past him. "This place has been lacking company since Stefan has gone dark side with Klaus."

"Damon," Elena stated, sounding aspirated, "she isn't Stefan, you want to not terrorize her?"

"I'm hurt you would think I would do such a thing to my baby sister." Damon said, placing a hand over his heart in mock hurt. Elena just shook her head at him as she brushed past her to help Ellie get settled into a room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for the support, I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Here is chapter three. **

**Last time I checked, I still own nothing besides Ellie and my plot. **

**Summary: A spell gone haywire, Bonnie accidentally resurrects a long since dead woman, who has no idea who she is other than she woke up in a grave and Caroline has her necklace. But, as it turns out, she has a connection with Damon and Stefan.**

* * *

**Not The Person You Used To Be.**

**Chapter III**

* * *

Ellie had slept for a full twelve hours, Damon keeping an eye on her off and on. He didn't make much of a big deal until it was about hour eleven and Ellie was still in a deep sleep. He leaned against the doorway of one of the guest bedrooms, his arms crossed as he looked at Ellie's sleeping form under the covers.

He was trying to figure out how to make her remember him. It was frustrating, having not seen her for so long, and he was pretty much a stranger to her. He thought about Stefan, wondering if he would be able to get her to remember him.

If only any of them could get a hold of him. But, Damon and Alaric were working on tracking him down, and Damon hoped that he could keep Elena in a dark for a long as he could. Stefan didn't mention Ellie at all since she died back when the two of them were human. The only place he could have possibly mentioned her was in his journals.

_His journals! _Damon thought, quickly turning and walking down the hall towards Stefan's bedroom. He entered the room and ran his hand down the line of old journal's that Stefan had shelved away. He picked out an older looking one, unwrapping the string sealing it shut.

Damon flipped through some of the pages, reading bits and pieces of the entries. He picked out one and pulled a piece of paper off the desk and wrote a note before bookmarking the page with it and closed the journal. He headed back down the hall, entering Ellie's room and placed the journal down on the nightstand beside the bed.

He then headed downstairs to call Alaric to see what leads they have on Stefan and Klaus.

* * *

Ellie let out a light groan as she started to become aware of her surroundings again. She blinked open her eyes, sunlight filtering in through a window on the far wall. She squinted when the rays hit her eyes, pulling a hand out from under the covers and shielded her eyes as she sat up.

She took a quick look around the room, remembering that she had been brought to Damon's house. He was letting her stay there, because he was her brother.

Brother...

She shook her head, rubbing her eyes. That concept was still pretty strange to her. She noticed a book resting on the nightstand that wasn't there when she had fallen asleep. Curious, she reached over and pulled it off the table and placed it on her lap. There was a piece of paper sticking out, her name on it. She opened up the journal and lifted the note out of the book as she looked it over.

_Ellie, _

_I'm going to assume you know how to read. I don't think I will be around when you wake up, but I have some food in the kitchen for you to eat. Also, I found one of Stefan's journals that has an entry about you. I thought that it would help you with your amnesia thing. It's an invasion of privacy, I know, but I don't really care. It'll be our little secret. _

_-D_

Ellie frowned, looking down at the journal. She wanted to read it, but a pain in her stomach and a rather loud growl from the organ forced her to put it off for a bit.

She pulled the covers back, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and headed downstairs. She glanced around the house, Damon nowhere to be seen. She walked over towards the kitchen, her bare feet cold on the hardwood floor. She opened the fridge, seeing some fruit and sandwich meat in there. There was something familiar about the small, round, red fruit. She decided to go with that, pulling it out of the fridge and closed it. She headed out towards the parlour, Stefan's journal in hand.

She sat down on the couch, taking a glance around the house. Damon sure had a large house if it was just him living there, but it had a comforting feel to it. Ellie sighed, looking at the fruit for a few moments before she bit into it. She chewed slowly, smiling slightly at the sweet taste.

She paused mid bite when something came back to her.

"_It's an apple." _

_Ellie looked down at the fruit, then looking up at the person who had handed it to her. She frowned, a light pout to her lips. _

"_I don't want it," she stated, "can I have some of those sweet candies?"_

"_No, Ellie. The apple is healthy for you, you'll like it." _

_Ellie sighed, "okay." she stated, taking a bite out of the fruit. The boy in front of her smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. _

"_See, it is not so bad." he said, Ellie chuckling. _

"_I still want the candy, Damon." she said, looking up at her older brother. He just shook his head, leading her back towards the estate. _

Ellie pulled the apple away from her mouth, a smile crossing her features. "Apples." she stated, then glanced down at the journal. She flipped it open to where it had been bookmarked, starting to read it over.

* * *

_Journal,_

_It's been about four months since she started to get those coughs I had told you about. Damon has just left for the army about three days ago, and Ellie's gotten worse. She keeps saying that she is fine and that she has just caught a bit of an illness. But, there's something wrong with her, I can feel it. _

_Her coughs have gotten worse, they aren't just wet sounding, but she has started coughing up things. She just coughs into her handkerchief and hides it from me and father. I'm really worried about her, and father is starting to seem a little concerned as well. I hope that she will be alright, that she is right and she will be able to just overcome it. Like she usually did in her childhood. _

_Ellie has always been frail, even though I am healthy. She's my twin, and we do look alike, but she's the weaker one. She gets sick very often, even if she usually fought them off. She fainted in the garden the day before last, and I was so scared for her. I had stayed by her side the whole time she was unconscious. When she woke up, the first thing she did was grab my hand and tell me to not feel frightened. That she was going to be fine. She blamed her fainting spell on the heat, and I didn't argue with her about it. I just want her to feel better. _

_I've thought of writing to Damon, letting him know about Ellie. I think that he would like to know, but both father and Ellie think that he doesn't need to know at the moment. Ellie doesn't want him to worry and father just doesn't want him to be distracted. _

_So, Damon doesn't know of this yet. And it seems like he will be for a while still. Ellie seems to just get weaker and weaker everyday. She still smiles at me and father though, as if nothing is wrong. I've noticed that her hands shake sometimes and that there is a little bit of yellow showing up in the whites of her eyes. _

_But, she claims that she's fine. Still, father has ordered that a doctor comes in to make sure. I hope that she will get some medication and that she will get better. I'm worried about Damon not coming back from war, and I don't want to worry about Ellie being dead, too. _

_On another note, father has claimed that he has allowed someone to come stay with us. She's an orphan, which is interesting. I don't know much about her yet. Ellie seems interested in her as well. _

_- Stefan Salvatore._

* * *

Ellie looked up from reading the entry. She got a few flashes of something when reading, like the boy with green eyes, grass and a yellow flower. Nothing that seemed to make things any clearer. But, this Stefan must have cared about her very much.

She shook her head slightly, turning the page again. She didn't get to read anything on the next page when she heard the door open. Ellie quickly closed the journal, taking another bite of the apple. Damon smirked at her when he walked in.

"Hello sleepyhead, I thought you would never wake up." he said, pulling off his jacket and placed it on the couch. Ellie just narrowed her eyes at him slightly, swallowing the piece of apple she was chewing on.

"You remember anything?" Damon asked, Ellie holding up the apple slightly.

"I remember apples," she stated, "you had given me one when I was younger."

Damon nodded his head, "I don't remember much of that, myself. But, at least you aren't blocking memories."

"Would that be a bad thing?" Ellie asked, Damon shrugging.

"Yeah, it would be." he said.

Ellie nodded her head, wondering why that would be a bad thing. From what she read in Stefan's journal, she didn't really want to remember feeling sick.

However, she didn't question it.

"Stefan had said, in his journal, that you went to war," Ellie said, "that I was alive when you left. Was I still alive when you came back?"

Damon shook his head, "no, you weren't. Father and Stefan didn't tell me that you died while I was gone, I had to hear it from Stefan when I came back."

"Oh," Ellie said, looking down at the journal, "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Damon asked, "you didn't decide to die."

"I know, but I'm sorry that Stefan and my father did that to you." she said, holding the journal tightly in her hands. She really wished she could remember him more, what he was like the last time she saw him. Stefan, too.

She frowned, looking up at Damon. "Where is Stefan?" she asked, "does he live here with you?"

"Not at the moment," Damon said with a sigh, "it's complected. You just remembered what _apples_ are, you don't need to know about him just yet."

Ellie chuckled, giving him a lopsided smile, "I guess you are right."

Damon smirked, "if Stefan finds out that you've been reading his journal, I'll let you blame me for making you read one entry. But, if you read on, it's on you. Remember that."

Ellie shook her head, "were you always this sarcastic?"

"I don't know," Damon said with a smirk, "you tell me."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for the response so far. I hope that this chapter is as good as the others, I am still planning out how things will go, one of them being how Stefan will be alerted to Ellie's resurrection. Still, I wanted to get something out to you all. Enjoy! **

**Last time I checked, I still own nothing besides Ellie and my plot.**

**Summary: A spell gone haywire, Bonnie accidentally resurrects a long since dead woman, who has no idea who she is other than she woke up in a grave and Caroline has her necklace. But, as it turns out, she has a connection with Damon and Stefan.**

* * *

**Not The Person You Used To Be.**

**Chapter IV**

* * *

Damon walked down the hall, hearing the sound of running water from the bathroom. The door was open and he could see Ellie's reflection in the mirror scrubbing away at something. Damon had been trying to make sure he doesn't just appear at her side, though he wasn't doing a great job sometimes.

Ellie didn't look up from the sink when Damon stood in the entrance of the bathroom. He could see a silver chain rapped around her left hand, her eyes trained on the pendant of the necklace that she was rubbing at with a cloth. She seemed frustrated, part of her hair hanging before her face, blocking the right side of her face from view.

"My water bill is high enough already," Damon remarked, making Ellie jump slightly and took over at him, "can you at least tell me what you are doing?"

"This necklace is so dirty," Ellie muttered, pulling the necklace up out of the sink and dangled it a bit in front of her face. "I got the dirt off it, but it's still dirty."

"Well, running it under water for this long won't help with the rust." Damon said with a sigh, Ellie turning off the sink and placed the piece of jewelry on the side of the sink.

"What is so special about this necklace?" Ellie asked, looking at him as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "I just feel...sad when I don't have it with me. I just can't remember why it's so important."

Damon walked forward into the bathroom, picking up the necklace himself. "I gave you this for your seventh birthday. I had watched you look at it in one of the stores when one of your maids took you into town," he explained, "you wore it up until the day you died, and Stefan gave me the necklace when I went to visit your grave."

Ellie stared at him, Damon looking up from the necklace and into her eyes. "Still, it's yours," he said, placing the necklace in her hand, "I'm sorry about the rust, I should have taken better care of it."

"You hid it away?" Ellie asked, placing the necklace on the sink.

Damon rolled his eyes, "don't give me that 'kicked puppy' look, I had to put it somewhere."

"I'm not...a kicked puppy," Ellie said, "whatever that is. I'm not upset with you, I'm just curious."

Damon turned around slightly, "yeah, you're curious about everything. Elena said that she and Caroline wanted to take you with them so they can get you something other to wear than Bonnie's old clothes. She seemed pretty determined about it, so I think you're going."

Ellie frowned, "I have to change clothes?" she asked, "these ones are fine."

"It's a hygiene thing, Ellie, you have to change clothes." Damon said, turning off the light once Ellie was outside the bathroom and walking down the hall. Ellie frowned, sticking the necklace in her pocket.

_Shopping..._she mused, a seemingly pleasant ring to the word.

* * *

Of course, shopping wasn't as pleasant as Ellie thought it was going to be. Elena was sympathetic, trying to explain to her what a credit card was, the different types of jeans were, and what jackets and sweaters were. Among other things, such as shoes. Ellie had so much questions about shoes.

"She's like a little kid," Caroline had remarked, handing Ellie some more colourful shirts. "I think you might like these."

Ellie's feet were starting to hurt once Caroline lead her and Elena to the final shop.

"It's great that you are starting to remember things," Elena said, "I hope Damon hasn't been too troublesome."

"Quite the opposite, actually," Ellie said, looking at a plain grey shirt on a rack, "he's been very helpful, and a little supportive in his own way."

Elena nodded, something in her expression telling Ellie that Damon didn't really act that way usually. Now, she wanted to ask him why that is.

"Thanks for doing this with us," Elena said, "I don't think Caroline has had time to be herself for a while."

"Why's that?" Ellie asked, taking a glance towards Caroline. Elena seemed to tense up slightly, wheels turning in her head to come up with an excuse for Caroline being a vampire.

"It's a long story," Elena stated, "stressful and she's been forced to go through some changes."

"I see," Ellie said, nodding her head, "it's the least I can do, you two have been so great, same with Bonnie."

Elena nodded, smiling down at her. The three girls spent another hour at the mall before finally heading back home.

* * *

Ellie walked through the front door of the boarding house, Damon lounging in the parlour.

"How did your little shopping trip go?" he asked, glancing up when Ellie placed her bags down on the floor.

"It was long and tiring," she replied, "I do not wish to do it again."

Damon just chuckled, "hopefully you won't have to for a while."

"I hope so as well," Ellie said, "do you know what happened to Caroline? I had asked Elena about it, and what she told me seemed very uninformative."

Damon looked at his sister, then shook his head. "You don't need to be getting into other people's personal life, Ellie."

Ellie nodded her head, accepting that. She picked up her bags and headed upstairs. She frowned once she entered her room, placing the bags down on the end of her bed. She sighed, curling up on the bed and closed her eyes for a few moments. When she opened them again, her eyes landed on the journal again.

Stefan's journal were his personal property, as Damon had put it. Something telling her that invading such property was wrong, but it was interesting.

Ellie decided that she had a right to know who she is; was.

She sighed, pulling the journal off the nightstand and sat up against the headboard of the bed and started to read the journal.

* * *

_Journal,_

_I don't know how this happened. How this could happen to her. It seems like a nightmare that I just can't wake up from, and I do not know how to put it all into words. _

_Ellie's dead. _

_Her condition had worsened from when I had told you last. She had been bedridden for many nights, and I had believed that somehow, some way, that she would recover. But, she did not. Father is torn up, even if he tries not to show it. I've been feeling odd all day, and now that feeling has intensified as her body is in a room down from my own. _

_I wasn't even in the room when she passed on, I was with Katherine. She had convinced me to take her for a walk in the gardens, and half way through that walk I felt something leave me. It wasn't intense or painful, but it felt like a part of me just disappeared. _

_Katherine and I had been walking back to the estate when one of our older maids had approached me. She looked at me with such sorrowful eyes, Katherine asking if something had happened. I had known the moment she looked at me, and I couldn't find the words to ask her the question myself. I was very thankful that Katherine was there with me after I went to see Ellie. _

_She has been very comforting about all of this, and I am thankful for that. But, what I really desire is to talk with my sister again. Damon, how will I tell him of this? That he wasn't even there to be with her in her final moments like I should have been? Ellie had to die in that room with a maid she barely knew and the doctor. I should have been in there, but I cannot be mad with Katherine. She couldn't have known that this would happen to Ellie. It is my fault for not being there, and I will forever regret it. _

_I do not know how I will write about this to Damon. To tell him in a letter that his little sister is dead seems too cruel, and I don't think I can even write such a letter. I only hope that father has enough sense to write Damon himself. _

_- Stefan Salvatore._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I had to work through some writer's block, but I worked through it. Thanks for all the support so far, you guys are awesome. Enjoy! **

**Last time I checked, I still own nothing besides Ellie and my plot.**

**Summary: A spell gone haywire, Bonnie accidentally resurrects a long since dead woman, who has no idea who she is other than she woke up in a grave and Caroline has her necklace. But, as it turns out, she has a connection with Damon and Stefan.**

* * *

**Not The Person You Used To Be.**

**Chapter IV**

* * *

He had found her in the dark, in the grave yard.

Damon stood by a warn down tombstone, Ellie's back to him. There was barely any light in the part of the grave yard they were in, but he could see her very well. She had disappeared in the early morning, Damon spending the majority of the day keeping an eye out for her.

The thought of her spending a day in the grave yard concerned him, he had noticed a change in her that was a little troublesome. Ellie had become rather distant, which Damon didn't really notice much at first. She was never the most outgoing person. But, there was something in her eyes that made him think twice about it.

He had noticed that she read a lot of Stefan's journal, and Ellie could recall a few brief moments in her past that involved Stefan and himself, but she claimed that she mostly remembered bits of conversation and sometimes the colour on a wall. Nothing too big.

Ellie was sitting on the ground, Damon assuming that her legs had grown tired from standing as her back was to him. Damon recognized the grave she was at, which was her own.

"I really hope you aren't becoming one of those people who hang around in gave yards all day." he commented, noticing the tensing of Ellie's shoulders and the sharp intake of breath. But, that was all she really did to notify him that she finally noticed that he was there.

"I think you should stop reading Stefan's journals," Damon continued, walking forward, "they are turning you all angsty, and you have enough emotions."

"What are you doing here?" Ellie asked, finally turning her head to look towards him as Damon took a seat down beside her.

"I could ask you the same question, sister." he replied, his eyes on Ellie as she turned her head to look back at the tombstone.

"I'm supposed to be dead. Buried in this grave," Ellie said, jabbing a finger into the dirt as if to emphasize her point, "without the intervention of magic, that wasn't even supposed to resurrect me, I would still be dead."

"Well, you are here," Damon said, "suck it up."

"How are you even still alive?" Ellie asked, turning her head to look at him. The question made Damon sigh internally, there was no avoiding the vampire question.

"I died back in 1864, and it's 2011. Over a hundred years that I've been dead, and yet you are here with me."

"It's a really long story, Ellie," Damon said, taking a glance at her, "and I'm sure you know about it if you've been reading Stefan's journal."

"I just wanted to hear it from you, I didn't want to keep thinking that Stefan was a madman and was trying to blame an innocent woman of being a vampire."

"Katherine is far from innocent," Damon said, "and the vampire part is true."

Ellie just nodded her head, a moment passing of her not moving before she jumped up and started to walk away from him. Damon pulled himself up onto his feet, calling out to her.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" Ellie called back, Damon clenching his jaw before he started to follow her. He caught up to her easily, grabbing her arm.

"Ellie-" he started, but his sister managed to pull herself from his grip, backing away from him.

"You're a demon," she stated, "a blood sucking monster. Stay away from me."

She turned to walk away from him again, Damon picking up on the racing of her heartbeat. She was scared of him? He guessed that she was reacting like people usually did, in her own way. Minus the screaming, but she was still scared of him.

"Where are you going to go? You don't have a place to stay other than the boarding house." Damon said, Ellie pausing slightly.

"With Caroline." she stated, looking over her shoulder at him. Damon shrugged, walking closer to her.

"Sure," he said, "I hate to burst your bubble, but she's a vampire too. And Elena knows all about us, and Bonnie's a witch. You can't really get away from it all. Besides, I'm your family."

Ellie stopped walking completely, her back to him still. She shook her head before turning to him, a frown on her face.

"Stefan's a vampire too?" she asked.

"He is," Damon said, "though, he's...a little different."

"How so?" Ellie asked slowly, as if she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"Well," Damon drawled, sticking his hands in his pockets, "for the longest time, Stefan hated his vampire side and fed on animals, but in the beginning, he was the rip out throats vampire. I guess, long story short, he's a ripper and he tried to repress that side of him with animals."

"What's a ripper?" Ellie asked, crossing her arms.

Damon paused, wondering if he really wanted to tell her. "A ripper is what they call a vampire that rips apart their victims. Usually, vampires leave bite marks and drain humans or animals dry, but rippers actually rip them apart."

Ellie stared at him, looking a bit shaken. "He just...tares them apart."

"Stefan feels guilty about it and tries to put them together afterwords-"

"Oh no," Ellie muttered, pressing her hands to her face, "just stop, I don't..."

"Look, we won't talk about it, okay?" Damon said, "I'm not going to hurt you. I would have already if I was going to."

Ellie looked up, pulling her hands away from her face and regarded him for a few moments. "I don't know what's going on," she said, her voice shaking slightly, "Stefan's missing, not that I would even know who he is if I hadn't read his journal. You are a vampire, and I barely know you. Yet, both you and Stefan are my brothers and vampires? I just doesn't sit well with me."

"It doesn't sit well with anybody," Damon said, "but, that's the way it is."

"I know," Ellie said with a sigh, "I just wish I could have all my memories."

"Well, maybe it's best you don't dwell in the past," Damon suggested, "be in the present, because that's where everything is happening."

Ellie nodded her head, running her hand through her hair. "It's late, I just want to sleep."

Damon nodded, Ellie heading down towards where Damon had come from. She kept a bit of a distance from him, Damon sensing her dislike radiating off her like waves.

* * *

"Elena's birthday is this week," Damon said, looking down at his sister as she sat on the sofa with an open book on her lap, "you do know what a birthday is, right?"

Ellie only nodded, looking up from her book but didn't look at him. "I'm not stupid, Damon."

"All this bitterness, especially towards me, doesn't suit you well." Damon commented, walking farther into the study. Ellie followed him with her eyes, a frown on her face.

"I found those maps and newspaper bits in your room." she stated, Damon pausing and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't go through your things."

Ellie sighed, "my clothes needed washing, and I was going to borrow one of your shirts for the time being. However, that is not important. Are you looking for Stefan?"

"This doesn't involve you-"

"The hell it does!" Ellie exclaimed, jumping to her feet and threw the book she was holding down on the sofa, "he's my twin brother! You're my brother! It involves me."

"Stefan and I are your brothers, but that's about as far as it goes, Ellie," Damon stated, "Stefan is dangerous, and the person he is with is even more dangerous. You are not going after Stefan."

"Who says you get to make this decision for me?" Ellie asked, crossing her arms.

"Because you are human, and, as far as your knowledge goes, you might as well be a child." Damon said, Ellie staring at him. She didn't say anything, looking down at the couch for a few moments.

"I have to see Stefan again, Damon," she said after a few moments, "I want him to know that I am still alive."

"Stefan hasn't mentioned you once in a long, long time, Ellie," Damon said, "he's moved on, and you stepping in could be disastrous."

"How often have you thought of me?" Ellie countered, "less than him, I'm sure."

"I know you are upset," Damon said, "but don't go throwing your rage at me. If you had any sense, you would see that going after Stefan is dangerous."

Ellie bit the inside of her cheek, closing her eyes. She shook her head, opening her eyes again. "It's odd, the Damon I remember looks like you, but you're not the same."

She shook her head one more time before she turned and walked off, leaving Damon in the study.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait, school work and the like. This chapter is a little sad and doesn't move too far ahead, but next chapter things should really start happening. :) Thank you all for the support! **

**Last time I checked, I still own nothing besides Ellie and my plot.**

**Summary: A spell gone haywire, Bonnie accidentally resurrects a long since dead woman, who has no idea who she is other than she woke up in a grave and Caroline has her necklace. But, as it turns out, she has a connection with Damon and Stefan.**

* * *

**Not The Person You Used To Be.**

**Chapter IIV**

A party was being planned at the boarding house for Elena's birthday party. There had been little to no communication between Ellie and Damon other than a few one word answers or nods. Ellie was intent on giving him the cold shoulder, though Damon noticed it wasn't really out of anger.

She was just outright avoiding him.

Ellie was probably still a little upset about not being able to go and find Stefan, but she was probably also still taking in the information about her brothers being vampires. Damon found himself growing tired of her antics, hoping that she would just get over it on her own was taking way to long.

He stopped her in the hall, stepping in front of her. Ellie let out an annoyed she all but ran into him. She made a move to try and go around him, but he followed her movement with one of his amused smirks on his face.

"Can you move, please?" Ellie asked after having a minute staring contest with him, her mouth pulled into a frown.

"I don't know, you could ask nicely." Damon said with a shrug, Ellie crossing her arms.

"I said please."

"Yes, but your tone lead me to believe that it wasn't sincere," Damon said, looking at his younger sister as she openly glared at him. "You aren't still angry about this whole Stefan thing, are you?"

"I don't know," Ellie said, her voice slightly mocking, "you haven't exactly done anything to make me see forgiveness for you."

"You want me to be sorry for keeping you safe?" Damon said, sounding incredulous.

"No," Ellie said, "for not telling me that you were looking for him and not letting me join in."

"Stop acting like a brat," Damon said with a roll of his eyes, "you are much to old to be acting like this."

"And you aren't?" Ellie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you find this sad that this is the most we have talked in three days?" Damon asked, ignoring her question, "your cold shoulder is annoying."

Ellie frowned, her hand moving up to her shoulder for a few moments. Damon chuckled as she looked back at him.

"It's an expression."

"I hate those," Ellie muttered, going to move past him, but Damon stepped in her way once again. "Will you please just get out of my way?"

"Not until you aren't upset with me anymore."

"And you think this isn't making me more annoyed with you?" Ellie snapped.

"Just forgive me, seeing as you believe that I've done something wrong." Damon stated, Ellie clenching her jaw.

"I forgive you." she stated, Damon laughing.

"Yes, and the sky is purple."

"I don't feel like forgiving you right now!" Ellie exclaimed, "so just move the hell out of my way! I'm hungry and you are making my mood worse."

"Why don't I take you out to lunch, then?" Damon asked with a smile, watching as his sister just shook her head.

"No." she stated, shoving into his shoulder, but Damon didn't move an inch. Ellie stepped back, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"It's cool, I get it. I don't like take out food all that much, either." Damon said, smiling at his sisters outright irritation. If looks could kill...

Ellie closed her eyes for a few seconds, composing herself before she looked back up at him. "I forgive you," she stated, trying to sound sincere, "I'm sorry for not cooperating the way you want me to."

Damon looked her up and down for a few seconds, then shrugged, "your heartbeat gave you away, of course. But, I'm guessing that this will be the best I get out of you for now." he said with a slight grin and stepped aside. Ellie brushed past him, still processing the whole heartbeat thing.

_He can hear my heartbeat? _Ellie asked herself, heading downstairs, knowing that Damon was most likely behind her. She shivered slightly, she didn't know why, but it was a little unsettling to her to have someone hear her heartbeat so openly.

It just reminded her of what he must eat, and just sent another shiver down her spine that seemed to settle there for a bit as she walked into the kitchen.

_This is ridiculous, _her mind hissed at her, _he's your brother, you shouldn't be scared of him. _

She pulled out a few boxes and started to prepare her lunch, not feeling too good.

"E-Elena's birthday celebration is over here, right?" Ellie asked, glancing back towards Damon. He nodded his head, Ellie turning back to the soup that she was stirring in the pot.

"The parties in this time are pretty different from what you may remember," Damon said, "it's fine if you don't like it."

Ellie nodded her head, not looking away from the pot. She paused in her stirring, trying to remember a party that she had been to. She must have had a few birthdays, at least a few that she remembered. She could feel stress build up inside her, she just wanted to remember. Ellie had all the new information, like vampires, televisions, cars, a few other things. But, she didn't remember what laid behind her, what made a person they are. A history.

She turned off the burner, pulling the pot off the counter and placed it on the side rather carelessly. She turned, Damon watching with confusion.

"I don't think that was done," he said, raising an eyebrow as she passed, "where are you going?"

"Upstairs." Ellie stated, Damon quickly moving to her side. He placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look at him.

"Look, talk to me," he said, "I can listen, I will."

"I don't..." Ellie started, moving away from him slightly, "I don't feel well, can I just go back upstairs, please?"

"No, tell me what's going on," Damon said, "you used to tell me everything."

"That was before," Ellie said, moving her shoulder out of his grasp, "you've changed, I've changed, everybody's changed. I don't even," she paused, her voice shaking, "I don't even know who I am."

Ellie's eyes became foggy, a few tears escaping when she blinked. Damon was a little unsure what to tell her, he had no idea how to deal with her half the time. He just settled in for pulling her into a hug, Ellie tensing slightly before she relaxed and wrapped her arms around him.

"You'll be fine." Damon said, Ellie nodding her head numbly. He pulled back, Ellie wiping her eyes as she backed away from him.

"I don't know how to deal with you," she said after a bit, "I remember father telling me about vampires, calling them demons and how dangerous they are. How am I supposed to react to you and Stefan being one? The people around me being one?"

"Ellie," Damon said with a sigh, Stefan was always much better at this. Damon usually just compelled his victims, or in the rare cases that he let them keep their memory, he just left them and let them deal with it. He couldn't do that to Ellie, as much as he made Stefan suffer, Ellie didn't do anything.

"I hope you understand that, out of all the vampires you might encounter, I am the last one you need to worry about attacking you."

"I know that," Ellie said, "it's just that I didn't want to wish this on you, or Stefan. On anybody, but..." she sighed, "I don't feel good, Damon. I feel sick, tired, like anybody who so much as looks at me makes me want to hurt them."

"You're stressed," Damon said, "knowing your past with sickness, you being stressed isn't a good thing."

"What should I do?" Ellie asked, sniffling.

"I don't know," Damon said with a scoff, "read a book, sleep, whatever. Just stop stressing yourself out."

"I'll try not to." Ellie said with a sigh, turning and heading up towards her bedroom again. She closed the door tightly behind her, leaning against it. She just sat down on the floor and leaned her back against it. She hadn't felt this sad in a long time, this scared. The last time she remembered being like this was when...Damon had left for the army.

Ellie blinked, her breath hitching as the flashback hit her.

* * *

_Ellie and Stefan were standing in front of a carriage, Ellie looking at her brother in uniform. She was worrying about him already, Stefan looking surprisingly strong. One of them had to be, Damon letting out a sigh._

"_I'll be back soon," he said, "and I'll write when I can. I promise."_

"_I'll be expecting those letters, brother," Stefan said, Ellie still not saying a word since she came down with Stefan. _

_She just stood there, looking him over with a distressed look on her face. Stefan looked over at her as he and Damon were waiting for her to say her goodbye. Stefan gripped his sister's hand, shaking it slightly to try and pull her out of her thoughts. _

_Ellie blinked, looking over at Stefan for a few moments before she looked back at Damon. _

"_Please, don't die," she said after a few moments, her voice shaking, "you come back here, brother."_

_Damon smiled, "as long as you will be here waiting for me."_

_Ellie smiled, a light laugh escaping from her mouth as she pulled her brother into an embrace before letting go and backing away, wrapping an arm around her stomach. Stefan placed a hand on her back, the simple touch relaxing her slightly as she watched Damon go. _

"_Don't worry about him too much, Eloise," Stefan said, rubbing her back slightly and started to lead her back towards the house, "you'll get those stomach pains."_

"_I can't help it, Stefan." Ellie said with a final sigh as she followed him back into the house, casting one last glance back towards the road. _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the wait again! Thank you all for the support so far. **

**Last time I checked, I still own nothing besides Ellie and my plot.**

**Summary: A spell gone haywire, Bonnie accidentally resurrects a long since dead woman, who has no idea who she is other than she woke up in a grave and Caroline has her necklace. But, as it turns out, she has a connection with Damon and Stefan.**

* * *

**Not The Person You Used To Be.**

**Chapter VII**

She couldn't remember any of the parties that were held when she was human, but she imagined that they were elegant, given the time period she was human. But, she was sure that they weren't like the one going on around her.

People drinking, loud music, people grinding and dancing up on each other. She wondered around the party, trying to push her way through the crowd, the music making her head hurt. She needed outside, into the quiet night. She liked the night for some reason, Damon not really comfortable being out in the dark for some reason.

It was vampires, she guessed. She pushed her way to the front door, book in hand. She spotted her brother sitting on the stone railing of the front porch with a few other people. Damon glanced over at her as she approached, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Ellie," he greeted, "I thought you got lost in the crowd, curled up somewhere..."

Ellie shot him a look, noticing the man sitting beside him, looking a little uncomfortable. He was older, though Damon didn't seem to mind him being there. Hell, a lot of the other people failed to noticing him either.

Damon noticed her looking at him, his smirk still in place. "Oh right, Ellie, this is Alaric," he gestured to Alaric, "Rick, this is my sister, Ellie."

"Sister?" Alaric questioned, looking at Damon, "I thought Stefan was your only sibling."

"Well, if it matters, I had no idea she was alive until a few days ago." Damon said, Ellie giving him a look. Damon rolled his eyes, giving her a glass bottle with amber liquid inside.

"Here," he said, "drink it, loosen up."

Alaric gave him a look, "she looks no older than Stefan."

"Actually, they are the same age," Damon pointed out, "she would be in high school, therefore she can take a drink."

Ellie gave Damon back the bottle, "I'm...alright, thanks."

"Suit yourself," Damon said with a shrug, "at least you are not ignoring me."

Ellie sighed, "yeah, I wanted to apologize for that, but you seem to be busy so I'll talk with you later."

She patted her brother on the arm before walking down towards the drive way, a few people were laughing and talking with each other. Damon turned, calling out.

"Where are you going?"

"Just to the yard," Ellie said, stopping a smile forming on her mouth, "if I'm old enough to have a drink once and a while, I should be able to know when I have a headache or not, right?"

Damon smirked, "whatever you say, don't make me come after you."

"You won't have to, don't worry," she looked over at Alaric, "it was nice meeting you."

Alaric nodded, giving her a small smile as Damon seemed to be distracted by something on his phone. Ellie turned on her heel, making sure she remembered to wish Elena a happy birthday. She remembered saying that to her a few hours before when she was helping her, Caroline, and a boy named Tyler with setting up the party.

She also recalled the awkward conversation about Elena kissing Damon, and Tyler and Caroline's horny-ness. She wasn't sure what that was about, but they seemed to talk about it just fine in front of her.

Ellie shook her head slightly, picking a spot in the grass and sat down, she opened the book. After realizing that she had no light, she tossed the book in the grass and laid down. Her eyes scanned the dark sky, picking out a few of the stars that were out that night.

The sounds of the party seemed to fade as she lay, day dreaming. Remembering.

* * *

_Ellie stood bare foot on the cold floor of the manor, watching her brother unlatch the lock on the back door. A seven-year-old Stefan turned to look at her, a slight smile on his face. The whole estate was dark, Damon fast asleep, along with their father and the help._

_Stefan had woke her up, tapping on her shoulder and told her to get up. He wanted to show her something. Ellie was unsure at first, but ended up following him downstairs. _

"_Come," Stefan whispered, pushing open the door carefully, making sure that it wouldn't make any noise. He held the door open as Ellie stepped through, looking around the darkened yard. Stefan walked out into the grass, Ellie following close behind. _

_They didn't get far from the main house when Stefan stopped, sitting down in the grass. Ellie stood awkwardly beside him, remembering that she wasn't supposed to get dirty. Stefan grabbed her hand and pulled her down beside him, Ellie sitting down in the grass. _

_The two of them looked up into the sky, many little lights littering the sky. Ellie smiled at seeing so many of them. _

"_They are called stars," Stefan explained, "Damon says if you see a moving one, you're supposed to wish on it."_

"_Do they come true?" Ellie asked, her smile still in place. _

"_I don't know." Stefan said, keeping his eyes skyward as Ellie looked back at him. Stefan raised his arm, pointing up towards the sky. Ellie followed his pointing finger with her eyes, Stefan point towards a bright star. _

_One that was the brightest in the sky, Ellie staring at it for a few moments before Stefan spoke. _

"_That's the north star," he said, "the brightest one. It always points north, so if you are lost during the night, you can find that star to find your way back."_

_Ellie nodded her head, wondering how much Damon told Stefan about stars. She wondered if anybody noticed that they were gone yet, Ellie worried about facing father for being out so late in the night. But, Stefan continued to tell her about some of the stars he could remember, her mind drifting away from the house and beds they weren't in. _

_This was when she realized that she liked the night. _

* * *

Ellie was pulled out of her thoughts after the flashback, her memories seemed to be coming back to her in chunks now, she could remember what Stefan looked like when he was younger. When he was human, before she died.

She didn't realize how much time passed when the yard got quieter. She looked over towards the house, confused. There was still music playing, and people were still outside. But, Alaric had left somewhere and her brother was gone. She guessed she would head back inside, maybe hide out in Damon's room until the party was over.

She picked up her book, and stood. She took a few steps forward when something shifted in the air, a tingle in her spine making her stop. This was familiar, something she felt when Damon would sneak up behind her or beside her.

She sighed, turning, "Damon, I told you I was-"

She stopped short when the person there wasn't Damon at all. It was dark, but she could make out that the person in front of her was a little shorter than Damon, but only a little taller than herself. He stood there in the grass, his mouth parted slightly. Green eyes locked on hers, confusion written all over his face.

"He wasn't telling a lie." he remarked, sounding astonished. Ellie remained on the spot, her brain trying to place who he was. Then it clicked, her voice soft and confused.

"Stefan? What...?"

"How are you even...?" Stefan's voice was a little forceful, "you died."

"It's a long story," Ellie said, "but, I was...resurrected, to use Damon's word for it."

Stefan took a few steps towards her, Ellie getting a good look at his face. He was her brother, her twin. He looked exactly the same as he did in her memories. Her brothers hadn't changed at all, yet they did in so many ways.

"You're human." Stefan stated after a few moments, Ellie nodding her head. Stefan backed off a bit, Ellie understanding. Damon had said that he was off the rails, and dangerous.

"You were in Tennessee..." Ellie said, wondering what he was doing back. Stefan glanced towards the busy house, then looked back at her.

"I have to go back, but I had to see for myself." he said, Ellie wasn't sure how to react to him. A part of her wanted to embrace him, but another saw him as a stranger. This was not the Stefan she knew, not at this moment.

"You should go," Ellie said after a few moments, "before Damon or Elena know you are here."

"Damon already knows that I'm here," Stefan said, "but, I should leave before Elena knows."

Ellie nodded her head stiffly, the twins maintaining eye contact for a few moments before Stefan was gone, the sound of wind signifying that he was gone.

A breath escaped from Ellie's lungs, one she didn't realize that she was holding. She pressed a hand against her face, then turned and walked towards the house. She didn't want to be outside anymore.

She walked into the busy house, brushing past Elena as she went.

"Hey, Ellie," she called, Ellie turning to look at her. She attempted to keep the distressed look off her face, but it was hard.

"Are you okay?" she asked, Ellie nodding her head.

"Have you seen Damon?" she asked, Elena glancing towards the door.

"He left to go pick up Andie." she said, Ellie remembering the news reporter that tended to spend the night with Damon every second day or so.

"Ah, okay," Ellie said, "I'm going to go lay down, tell him that I'm in his room if he wants to talk with me." she said, turning and heading back upstairs. She opened the door to Damon's room, looking around. She was grateful that nobody was in there.

She sat down on Damon's bed, her mind running over her short encounter with Stefan. She sighed, laying down on top of the covers and closed her eyes.

Maybe if she slept long enough, this night never would have happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, big shout out to 'Jess', who caught my mistake about me posting the very first chapter of this story as last chapter. I apologize, it's has been fixed. For those who haven't, I would read that chapter first before reading this one. So, yes, thank you Jess, I would reply to you via PM, but this shout out will have to do. :)**

**Last time I checked, I still own nothing besides Ellie and my plot.**

**Summary: A spell gone haywire, Bonnie accidentally resurrects a long since dead woman, who has no idea who she is other than she woke up in a grave and Caroline has her necklace. But, as it turns out, she has a connection with Damon and Stefan.**

* * *

**Not The Person You Used To Be.**

**Chapter VIII**

Ellie's eyes popped open at the sound of the door to the bedroom being shut. She took in a breath, remembering she crashed in Damon's room to wait out the party. After her and Stefan's little visit, she was still very unsure about what happened.

She looked up at Damon, who threw his jacket onto the bed beside her. She wondered what time it was, but she didn't hear anything going on downstairs.

"Is the party over?" she asked, sitting up as her brother stood in front of her. There was something eating at him, Ellie taking a good guess that it was something to do with Stefan.

"Yeah, a few hours ago," he replied, "this night turned into a complete disaster."

"What happened?" Ellie asked, watching Damon as he paced slightly.

"Well, Elena, being the little snoop she is, knows about me keeping track of Stefan," he explained, "so, after being chewed out about that, I went to go pick up Andie."

He paused slightly, Ellie still sitting on the bed and looking up at him. He sighed, just deciding to tell her.

"And Stefan showed up, told me to stop following him. And to make that point clear, he killed Andie."

Ellie blinked, her gut twisting slightly, "he...killed Andie."

Damon raised an eyebrow at her, "yeah, well I also let it slip that you were back in the living," he paused, reading her expression. There was much less shock there than he imagined there would be, which meant one thing.

"He visited you, didn't he?"

Ellie nodded her head, running a hand through her hair, "we had a one minute conversation. More or less."

"What did he tell you? Anything about Klaus?"

Ellie shook her head, "no, he was more shaken up that I was alive, but apparently he's heading back to Tennessee."

Damon nodded, letting out a sigh. "So, why the crash on my bed? Is your room wreaked? I swear, I told Caroline and Elena that the bedrooms were off limits-"

"No, my room isn't wreaked," Ellie said, "at least, I hope it isn't. I just didn't want to be down there in the first place, and then there was Stefan..."

"Let me guess," Damon said, his voice a little bitter and mocking, "he wasn't what you pictured."

Ellie narrowed her eyes at him, "yeah, he wasn't. I know you lost Andie and got Elena mad at you, but you don't have to take it out on me. I have enough...shit to deal with, thank you very much."

"I'm not taking anything out on you." Damon said, furrowing his eyebrows, "maybe if you actually _talked_ to me, you wouldn't have so much shit to deal with."

"I talked to you during the party, didn't I?" Ellie asked, "besides, why do you want the sibling bonding time? Don't you have better things to do, like hunting down Stefan in Tennessee without telling anybody?"

"How, may I ask, you found out about that?" Damon demanded, crossing his arms.

"I took a guess, seeing as Stefan came to send you a message about following him." Ellie said with a slight shrug.

"Well, I had to do something," Damon said, "I'm not collecting those road maps and newspaper clippings for nothing."

"I want to come with you next time," Ellie said, "Stefan already knows I am alive, so why would you keep hiding me?"

"Because, I don't know," Damon said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "you could lose your life? Be turned into a vampire? Ripped apart? Need I go on?"

"The spell could also correct itself tomorrow, and I could drop dead," Ellie said, giving him another shrug, "I've been in this house for days, and I know who Stefan is. I want to help my brother as much as you do, he's obviously not doing good. Hell, the both of you aren't doing well at all. If becoming a vampire means this much sadness and frustration, I don't even want to think about becoming one."

"That's good," Damon said, "because as long as you are human, you aren't going with me to hunt down Stefan."

"He came to see me," Ellie said, "I should be able to look for him too. Elena isn't probably just going to sit down and let you do this on your own."

"Well, she's going to have to," Damon said, "the both of you are."

Ellie shook her head, "I just want to-"

"I know you want to look for Stefan," Damon said, "and besides, it's not like you aren't going to see him again. I'm going to get him, and bring him back here."

"What if you die out there?" Ellie asked, "then what?"

"I'm not going to die," Damon said, "just trust me. It's too dangerous. Stefan is not himself and Klaus is way too dangerous."

Ellie sighed, "alright, fine. I'm not winning this argument tonight. I'm too tired and upset to try and talk this out with you right now."

Damon nodded his head, "fine. It's late, I'm going to sleep, so, unless you want to sleep on the floor, you better get to your own bed."

"You wouldn't share a bed with your little sister?" Ellie asked, smirking slightly. Damon gave her a look.

"No," he said, giving her a slight smile in return, "you're not five anymore."

"I used to sleep in the same bed with you when I was five?" Ellie asked, trying to recall that.

"Only during storms." Damon muttered, Ellie taking that as an answer and turned towards the door to head back into the hall. She shut Damon's door behind her, walking down the hall. The main floor looked like a mess, but she was too tired to care.

She found her way into her own bed, turning off the lights beforehand. She pulled the covers over herself, laying on her side. She reflected on the conversation with Damon, and then the one with Stefan.

_Elena knows_, Ellie told herself, _she's looking for Stefan too, which means that she will eventually go on her own. If that's the case, she's taking me with her. I'm not taking no as an answer anymore. _


End file.
